A Monumental Experience: Sasuke's First Sunburn
by ShisoLoveli
Summary: What happens when Sasuke gets a sunburn...from being shirtless. A one-shot semi-fluffy SasuSaku fic.


His first thought was that an enemy had slipped through Kakashi's carefully concealed traps, taken out the older Jounin, then beaten the crap out of him. It was the only explanation that passed through his mind, even before he opened his eyes. Why else would he discover upon waking, that his body ached fiercely, even more so than it did after the most tiring training sessions. 

When he did open his eyes, his illogical suspicions, illogical because we all know Kakashi rocks and would beat the intruder to a bloody pulp, were only confirmed. After all, here he was, Uchiha Sasuke, laying out in the open, right inside the camp grounds, not only defenseless…

…but shirtless as well.

And judging from the position of the sun and the amount of light that shone in his eyes, it should be sometime in the late afternoon. Far too late for him to be allowed to sleep on a mission. Slowly he moved his right hand across the warm ground, feeling for a weapon, a kunai, heck even a broken stick would do just fine. The lethal potential a stick could have in a ninja's hands could surprise you. He didn't want to be completely unprepared in care the enemy came back. But his movements were only thwarted by the hot, stinging pain that came from brushing his arm against the dry sparse grass beneath him. They must have used some kind of bloodline technique on him, how else would touching a piece of grass hurt so damn much?

He lay there contemplating, for all of ten seconds, his current predicament. The situation was not good. He felt strange, his skin felt like it was too tight for his body. The small act of bending a finger even hurt. He was unarmed, half-way undressed, and lying out in the open. But then an even more unpleasant thought went through his mind. If he was faring this badly, how were his teammates doing? Naruto, he knew, could withstand an enormous amount of pain, but Sakura. Sakura, though she tried to hide it, was much more fragile than the male members of her team.

This last fact spurred Sasuke into action. Ignoring the pain that prickled on every inch of skin, he hoisted himself up off the ground, and walked unsteadily toward the group of tents.

Reaching Sakura's, he threw open the flap, bracing himself for the unpleasant sight of seeing a bloodied body, a mangled body, anything unpleasant. Ignoring the sudden racing of his heart, he stared in surprise at the sight before him.

The tent was empty.

Cursing, he walked to the other two tents throwing open the flaps and discovering that they too, held none of his teammates inside. In fact, the whole area looked exactly as it had the day before. There were no tell-tale signs of blood, no cut off limbs or tattered clothing. Maybe his previous theory of an intruder was a bit ridiculous anyway.

The hot sun baring down on his body only made him feel like he was slowly being burned alive. Against his better judgment he went and sat under the shade of a nearby tree. Damn, this whole morning, no afternoon, was a stupid mystery that he really didn't feel like trying to solve.

"Hey Sasuke!" An annoying voice broke through the silence. He turned his neck to see a blond-haired blue-eyed ninja walking toward him with a big grin on his face. He had never been so relieved to see the stupid dobe.

"About time you work up, lazy baka. Kakashi-sensei made me and Sakura-chan do all of your work." Naruto scratched the back of his head then looked down at Sasuke.

" Sasuke… why are you so red?" Naruto crouched down beside Sasuke and poked a finger in the flesh of Sasuke's arm. Noticing that Sasuke winced, Naruto began to smile.

"Are you sunburned?" He poked him again in various places, much to the black-haired boy's annoyance. He continued to do so until a familiar lazy voice interrupted.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Both boys turned stare at their team leader, carrying a string of dead fish in one hand, a very perverted book in the other. Beside him stood a pink-faced Sakura, whose mouth was slightly hanging open, eyes averted to the ground.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke got sunburned." He poked a finger into his companion's arm, only to receive a smack on the head from the other boy.

"Look how red he is Kakashi-sensei." He said, rubbing the place where Sasuke hit him, then turning to look over at Sakura, a concerned look coming into his eyes

"Sakura-chan, are you getting sunburned too? Your face is very pink." Hearing Naruto say her name, she jerked her head up, face darkening into an even deeper shade of pink at the sight of a shirtless Sasuke sitting next to him. Realizing she was staring at his unclothed upper half, she quickly yanked her eyes up to his face, only to be met with a pair of dark, black eyes staring back at her. Sasuke had caught her staring. "Sakura-chan, are you alright? You're face is getting even redder." Naruto said, completely oblivious to the reason. Luckily, for Sakura, Kakashi spoke up.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you help me cook these fish for dinner while Sakura helps Sasuke with his burns. I think I have a couple packs of ramen hidden somewhere." Naruto, who was about to protest, perked up when he heard the word "ramen". It had been two days since he'd eaten his favorite food. Seeing the half-surprised half-pleased look on Sakura's face from the news, he smiled at her in amusement, his visible eye crinkling.

"You can handle Sasuke, right Sakura? (At this remark he heard Sasuke make a noise somewhere between a cough and choking.) You have the first aid supplies if I remember correctly."

"Hai." Sakura nodded before facing Sasuke, her face still pink, "Come on Sasuke-kun I'll fix you inside of my tent."

Inside a certain Inner-Sakura was screaming the familiar "Hell Yeah!" while pumping her fists into the air.

"Hn." Sasuke slowly got up, ignoring the hand Sakura offered him. He also tried, keyword: tried, to ignore the hurt look that briefly crossed her face, but just like every other time, the expression didn't fail to cause the slightest, he was probably imagining it, it was so small, squeeze of his heart. And just like every other time he pretended he didn't notice.

The pair slowly walked over to Sakura's tent, both looking straight ahead and avoiding looking at the other. From his place beside the tree, Kakashi smiled to himself.

"So are you feeling better Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him while looking through the first aid supplies. She pulled out a bottle of clear gel and opened it, squirting the liquid onto her hands. "Kakashi-sensei said you wore yourself out while training."

Ah, now he remembered, He'd been trying to get himself to be able to master a new technique Kakashi had shown him. One that took enormous amounts of chakra and energy. Though it escaped him at the moment how he had lost his shirt…

"Turn around Sasuke-kun." Without thinking about it he turned his back towards Sakura, almost jumping in surprise at the feel of her hands gliding across his skin. His body immediately stiffened. He was about to speak up and tell her his back wasn't burnt that badly, and he was certainly capable of putting medicine on himself, but at the soft rubbing of her fingers the words died before they even had a chance to be formed. The feeling was almost pleasant, and he felt his body begin to relax.

"This is a fun mission isn't it Sasuke-kun? Though I can't wait to go home…" Sasuke's listened to Sakura's ramblings as she carefully spread whatever it was she was using onto his back. Everywhere her hand moved a trail of tingling heat was left in its wake. He tried to shove this fact into the back of his mind, check his stupid body's reaction. But as her hands began kneading the skin on his arms, he became all too aware of her touch, of the heat, that burned in a different way than the sunburn did. He felt his fingers twitch and clenched his hands into fists as she did first one arm, then the other.

"Um, Sasuke-kun." He turned to look at her. The light in the tent was dim and he was just able to see the hesitancy in her green eyes. He stared at her, waiting.

"D-do you want me to treat all the places you were sunburned. Or.. would you rather finish yourself?" Sasuke wondered what she was so nervous about, she wasn't the one who had a member of the opposite sex rubbing their hands across her skin. Then he saw her eyes quickly glance down to his chest. As he felt his face go warm, which was a very rare occurrence, he silently thanks whatever god had decided that the light in tents should be darker than the light outside.

"Um, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned, putting a hand against his arm. In answer Sasuke lay down on his back, turning sideways in the process.

"Oh." He heard Sakura mutter under her breath, surprised.

Hell, he was even surprised. He hadn't meant to end up with his back lying against the tent floor. He had planned to politely decline and then take the bottle from her and walk away to his own tent. He closed his eyes to brace himself, berating his choice of actions. Then he felt the tentative brush of fingertips against the very top of his shoulder, before her whole hand was placed against his skin, making the lightest sweep against it's surface. He sighed silently at the delicate strokes she made across his collar bone, the bottom of his neck, rubbing more softly than before because the skin had been burned more, and thus, was much more sensitive than the skin on his back.

Her hands moved down to sweep across his chest, leaving trails of heat that burned even more than the ones on his back and he began, he realized a bit too late to stop it, to breath more heavily. He was sure she could feel the rise and fall of his chest quicken from his breathing, but if she did, she didn't acknowledge it. Instead she moved her hands even lower, slowly skimming over the planes of his stomach, going over every smooth bump of muscle. Agonizingly slow. He waited for her to stop, thinking that perhaps he had been very, very stupid to let her do this. He had already been stupid enough to ignore the fact that they were two teenagers alone in a tent together. He had to try and distract himself, distract her, do something, anything.

"Sakura…" His voice came out rough, almost raspy and he cleared his throat before continuing. "What's… in the bottle?"

"Aloe vera gel." Came her soft reply.

He didn't pay attention to her answer, only aware of her hands now trailing along the bottom of his stomach. Then even lower to the very top of a hip bone where his shorts had lowered on one side -before he sat up hastily and grabbed her wrists.

"Sasuke-kun?" She looked at him with surprised green eyes, something else, (Was it amusement?) flickered across them. No, Sakura wasn't like that, she wasn't a tease. That was more, say, Temari's style. Sure maybe she had a crush on him, but she never flirted with him like that before. But he had also never really let her touch him either.

"My… face. It's burned too. Please put some gel on it."

"Ok Sasuke-kun." Came her soft reply.

He let go of her wrists and waited as squirted more into her hand. Then began dabbing it on his forehead. He felt her fingers begin to move around his eye area, and watched as her face moved closer to make sure she didn't accidentally get some into his eye. Damn, maybe this wasn't any better than their previous position. He could feel her breath beat faintly against his lips.

Then her fingertips went across his cheeks, his nose, down the curve of his jaw, and slowly traced the outline of his lips. Before she could take move her fingers away, Sasuke, not even registering what he was doing, moved his head so that his lips brushed against her fingertips. He felt her hand freeze, and moved to kiss her fingers, locking her eyes with his own.

What the hell was he doing?

His mind felt, blank, he could hear his heart beat, hear their breaths, feel the heat almost radiating from the fingertip held, poised, in front of his lips. Then slowly, he grabbed her hand, pulled her toward him. He brushed his own fingertips against her cheek, before he gently placed his lips against hers. As cliché as it sounded, he didn't want to scare her away. He moved his lips against hers and felt a flare of something akin to lust flash through him as her own lips began to move. Sasuke slid his tongue against Sakura's bottom lip, losing all rational thoughts as her mouth opened and he felt the tip of her tongue against his own. Trying not to groan, he lowered himself back onto the floor of the tent, pulling Sakura along with him.

"Kakashi-sensei, those burns must really hurt Sasuke." Naruto informed the man cooking the fish over the campfire.

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi asked as he took the bucket of water Naruto retrieved from the river.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei, on the way back from the river I passed by Sakura's tent and heard Sasuke groaning." Naruto flashed Kakashi a big smile. "He must be in a lot of pain, serves him right!"

"Naruto, I doubt he was in that much pain. Ninja get hurt all the time, a sunburn isn't as bad a getting stuck with a kunai."

A questioning look on formed on Naruto's face.

"Then why was Sasuke-"

"Hey Naruto, now that you got the water you can make the ramen now." Kakashi interrupted his student before he could finish his question or realize that a shirtless Sasuke was making out with a certain pink-haired girl.

* * *

So, obviously our dear Uchiha was harboring feelings for Sakura. And I know I didn't actually develop that, but I didn't want to write the whole, "She had changed so much over the years. He noticed the prominated curve of her leg, the curve of her foot, her big toe, blah, blah, etc." So just sit with how it is please. 

Anyways. I love reviews. HINT HINT. Makes me write more. WINK WINK. Isn't that obnoxious? But I figured I'd do it because a whole bunch of other authors always put, I'm not going to update until I get so and so reviews, and it actually works for them. So telling you guys reviews motivate me, which is actually a gosh-dang truth, doesn't seem that bad. A sequel perhaps?


End file.
